Yellow Lightning
by ravecrazeglitch
Summary: Kim and Ron. Best friends. Heros. They did everything together and yet he was always falling behind, unable to keep up. When Ron wished to be a better hero he didn't mean for it to go like this. Warnings in first chapter. A Ron as Flash story.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**_PLEASE READ_**

Don't remember the Kim Possible time line so things will be out of order. Kim and Ron are both still Freshmen like first season. This takes place after the whole Monkey Fist fiasco when they met him the first time so Ron's already did the jade monkey thing but has yet to go to Yamanouchi. Also I have a potty mouth so language warning.

No parings(can be convinced otherwise, till then to lazy). Except HalBarry and SuperBat cause those are my OTPs. Nothing explicit.

XXXXXX

 **CRASH**

Sitting up from his bed a seven year old Ron Stoppable rubbed his bleary eyes. What woke him? From down stares he could hear a lot of ruckus and…was that his mom screaming? The clock on his bedside table said it was 2:00AM. Were his parents arguing again?

Known to most the Stoppable parents did argue quite often. In situations like these Ron was under strict orders by his Uncle Barry to call the older man no matter what time it was. Ron didn't see what the big deal was. Yeah his parents screamed at each other a lot but he had no doubt that they loved each other.

Carefully the small child got up from bed and snuck down stairs to peek around the wall into the living room where the noise was coming from. In his house the staircase was to the left in front of the front door with the kitchen being on the right. The stairs were set against the wall of the living room meaning no one in there could see him from the stairs but he could see everything in there.

What he saw terrified him.

In the living room were his parents; his dad was slumped against the wall unconscious next to the broken TV, his mom across the room crying trying to reach the phone, most likely to call 911, but that wasn't what had Ron's attention.

No, what he was staring at was the man consumed by a ball of light.

Ron couldn't really make out his features just the outline of a well built body as the electricity danced off his form. It petrified the boy.

Just then as his mom finally reached the phone and dialed 911 the mans head snapped in Ron's direction. He froze and suddenly the man was in front of him.

"FfFlllLLLaaAASSSsshHHH **"**

XXXX

Sitting in a high tech lab bored out of his mind Ron Stoppable yawned. This was not how he pictured spending his Saturday but Wade had got a hit on the website so here he was. Unlike him the famous Kim Possible was really into keeping watch. These scientists had asked for her help in guarding their particle accelerator after Drakken's first attempt to steal it. Their security had been enough to fend off Shego the first time (go WayneCorp) but no one wanted to take any chances. They were in the observation area/lab over looking the giant accelerator.

"Sooooo…" Drawing out the vowel Ron turned to his best friend. "How long are we gonna be here?"

Kim didn't even turn to look at him. "Wade has Intel that Drakken will strike again tonight so as long as we have to be."

Groaning in bored agony he turned to the skylight right above the accelerator to watch the lightning storm outside. _'Would suck to get struck by that.'_

The skylight shattered.

"Shego distract them!" Called out the blue skinned man. With a wicked smile Shego jumped onto the walkway as Kim ran out to meet her. Turning to the scientists Ron ordered them to find cover as he ran to intercept Drakken at the control station.

As soon as Drakken reached the controls he plugged in a flash drive and started typing. He wasn't after the accelerator per-say but the codes.

"Step away from the console dude."

Turning he saw the blond sidekick. What was the boys name? Drakken never could remember. Giving up he shouted while waving his fist, "You will never stop me buffoon!"

"Ah man you don't even remember my name do you?" wailed Ron, his shoulders dropping.

While all this happened no one noticed a dark shadow move.

Without being detected Batman watch the ongoings of the fights. The green skinned woman, Shego, and the famous teen hero, Kim Possible, were going at it with incredible skill. He made a note to keep an eye on them in the future. As for the other two…he wasn't sure that could even be called a fight. It was more of a slap fest and he wondered if their hands were even touching because it didn't look like it.

Were these really the people Crazy Quilt ( **A/N:** This guy is a legitimate Batman Villain. Google it) planed to join up with? The woman he could understand but the man… from the information Batman has managed to gather Drew Lipsky was the one giving orders between the two. Maybe that was why Quilt desired a team up. Drakken seemed like the type that was easy to manipulate and Shego just follows his lead.

"Easy to play" he muttered before turning his attention back to the fight that really mattered. Neither female seemed able to get the upper hand, locked in a stalemate. Kim was deftly avoiding Shego's plasma radiated hands but it was difficult to get close for the same reason. In terms of skill they were even. Briefly he glanced at the two males. Ron seemed to have found Drakken's ticklish spots and was now tickling the man into submission.

Were those two even taking this seriously?

Finally Kim was able to find an opening in Shego's defense. With a swift round house kick to the woman's stomach she was sent flying towards Drakken and Ron. Ron, seeing this, moved out of the way while the still laughing Doctor wound up as a cushion.

"Argh" Looking up to see his henchwoman Drakken grit his teeth. It would seem they had lost this one. "Shego it's time to escape."

Sitting up on her elbow Shego rubbed her head before glaring at team Possible. Igniting her hand she grinned. Seeing this the teen heros ran to intercept them but were stopped by a green explotion giving the two time to escape.

"You may think you're all that Kim Possible" Drakken shouted from the edge of their hovercraft his fist shaking in rage. "But you're not."

Seeing that the confrontation was over Batman left. He had the information he wanted. The two criminals would lead him to Crazy Quilt and the two teens would lead him to the criminals.

XXXX

"I'm just saying Kim," Stated Ron as he and his best friend stood in line for lunch. "We could be doing some many better things then go to that showing."

Kim simply shook her head. "The scientists want to thank us." As she grabbed a tray she turned to the blond. "Thats why they invited us to watch them activate their machine."

Grabbing his own tray he followed after. "Yeah but on a Friday afternoon?" As they slid down the line they both grimaced at the so called food choices.

"What do you have to do thats so important Friday?" Kim opted for a salad in a container. It was one of the safer options. "I know your schedule Ron and all you have going on is the Mega Smash Marathon."

"It's Mega _Crash_ KP. Only the coolest monster truck rally ever! Besides," He stated, waving a spoonful of mystery meat around before plopping is on his plate. "Friday afternoons are my days of recovery from a week of eating school lunch."

Kim scoffed as she headed for their usual table. "If you got the salad like I did then you wouldn't need the recovery time."

With a gasp Ron slammed his tray on the table top. "Sacrilege!" He exclaimed in disbelief. "Thats rabbit food."

Now the red head was rolling her eyes. "No it's not and I don't thing you're using that word right."

"Whatever." He sulked. "You know what I mean."

"I do." She gave him a quick smile. "But we still have to go. It's only polite."

"But…" Ron tried his best pout. He may not be as good at it as Kim but he did learn a few things. "My monster trucks."

This had her snickering. Kim won't admit it out loud but Ron looked so goofy it was endearing. Now when he did this genuinely and not in an attempt to get his way he looked like a kicked puppy that was hard to say no to. "Just ask Barry to record it for you. You know he will."

Ron groaned. "Yeah but he hates monster trucks."

The unsaid _because of dad_ was still heard.

Kim couldn't help but pity her friend as he sulkily stirred his slop. Ron would watch monster truck rallies all the time with his dad and Uncle Barry but after his mom died and his dad was arrested that changed. Barry holds a grudge against Dean for killing his sister and it doesn't help that Ron still believes his dad is innocent. Barry and Kim's own mom said it's not unusual for children so young to hallucinate when in traumatic situations.

Ron still watches monster trucks and talks about it with his dad when he goes to visit the man in prison. Barry grudging allows it and would even take Ron when he was younger.

Wanting to cheer him up she got an idea. "How about this. I'll ask dad to record it and we can make a day out of it Saturday."

Ron perked up. "Really?" Kim nodded. "Booya!"

Thats Kim noticed something was missing. "Oh wheres Rufus?"

"Huh? Oh, poor guys at home." Ron smiled and gave a small laugh. "Belly ache. Too much cheese I think."

Kim sighed. "Figures."

XXXX

 **Undisclosed Location**

Shego watched as her employer paced back and forth in frustration, mumbling to himself. She could understand his frustration, she really could. Princess has been a pain for a while now. Ever since Drakken and Shego had begun their path for world domination. The damn cheerleader was there to foil their every move and it was irritating.

 **INCOMING CALL**

Drakken didn't bother to stop instead calling out, "Shego answer the phone will you."

Not even bothering to pay the least bit of attention she complied, switching on the screen. "You've reach the lair of Drakken, what do you want."

"Shego!" Finally stopping his agitated pacing the blue skinned scientist turned to is sidekick and caller. "That in no way to answer the phone! It's impolite."

Shego simply rolled her eyes.

"No need to worry Dr. Drakken." Came the smooth but slightly distorted voice. Normally mysterious figures on screen are shrouded in shadows and dark colors but this guy did the opposite. Multiple bright colors such a yellow, orange, and neon green light up the screen making it hard to look at.

Both adults were forced to cover their eyes. Wanting to get the brightness to go away before it gave him a headache Drakken addressed the man. "Hmm. What do you want?"

"I have a business proposition."

Deep in a cave in front of his computer Bruce Wayne sat still in Batman garb but with the hood pooled down. He had been tracking Crazy Quilts movements foe over a month now. One would think that a person as…colorfully dressed as Quilt would be easy to track down.

XXXX

"Hmm." Eyes still trained on the screen that showed all the information he has managed to acquire so far he contemplated his next move. Bruce knew that Quilt wanted that particle accelerator, for what he didn't know. Due to Drakkens and Shegos two failed attempts he knew that Quit was planning to use their desperation as a means to crate a partnership that will help him get closer to his goal. He also knew that Quilt planned to make his move Friday, reveal night.

Problem was Bruce knew how Quilt thought but he wasn't so familiar with the other two. As much as he hated to admit it he didn't know much a bout Kim Possibles exploits beyond media attention. Between stabilizing his own vigilante career, cleaning up Gotham, keeping an eye on the Metropolis alien, and other super powered individuals he hasn't had the time. From what he observed during that fight he could tell that she was skilled. He wasn't very impressed with her partner. Regardless they knew 2/3's of their opponents better then Bruce did.

Perhaps a temporary truce was in the works.

XXXXXXXX

 **DONE**

So first chapter is done. It's only about 8 pages but I couldn't really think of anymore for the first chapter. Next one'll probably be a bit longer, I don't know. Chapter lengths depend on how many ideas I have for each.

First fanfic so helpful critic is welcome. Also no beta.


	2. Lightning Strikes

Warning for gore. It's going to get a bit messy.

 **START**

XXXXXXXX

"Ron! Get up!" One Barry Allen hollered. He looked at the clock, at this rate his nephew will be late for school and him for work. With a sigh and affectionate smile he headed to the teens room. "Brat."

He knew the teen could hear him. The apartment they lived in was only a two bedroom and wasn't very big. Just big enough for two people and a naked mol rat. Walking into the bedroom he gave another sigh. The place was a mess. It was an organized chaos only his nephew understood. The only clean spot was where Rufus kept his nest and that was because the mol rat cleaned it. How the pet was more responsible then the owner he didn't know. Then again he wouldn't be Barry's little Ronshine if it was any other way. Kids been messy since he was a toddler.

Gently he kneeled next to Ron's bed and tried to shake him awake. "Ron. Get up." Getting no response he gave one last warning. "Get up or I'll have to do something you won't like."

Ron groaned and rolled over. With a mischievous grin Barry griped the covers beneath the sleeping lump and _pulled._ The teen screamed as he was catapulted from his warm haven. Scrambling from his place on the floor he glared at his laughing uncle and gave an indigent "Barry!"

Barry didn't even try to slow his laughing and simply gave a cheery "Good Morning."

Ron huffed ready to argue more but when Barry showed Ron the time on his phone the teen squeaked and tore across the apartment in an attempt to do his morning routine in record time. This sent the man into another laughing fit. Finally both were ready and headed out the door into the hallway. Watching his uncle lock the door Ron asked, "What did you that for?!"

The older blond grinned. To annoy the younger a bit more he made a show of thinking and putting the keys in his pocket before leading them both to the elevator. "Well if you would just get up the first time I call you then I wouldn't have to get creative in the mornings now would I?"

Ron grumbled, "But I went to bed so late last night."

"And who's fault is that?" Barry said, pushing the button for the ground floor.

With a very serous face Ron looked to his uncle and said, "The Flintstones."

For the third time that morning Barry was laughing. It was true too. Barry and Ron had seen that there was a Flintstones marathon running. The two were so caught up in watching it that by the time they watched Bambam and Pebbles get married it was two in the morning. They were both left gaping at the clock wondering where the time had gone.

"By the way," Ron started, stepping onto the sidewalk. Barry did own a car but it was rarely used. Mostly for shopping and transporting bulky items. Other then that the two blonds preferred to walk. "I'm going to spend the day at Kim's tomorrow. Cool?"

Barry thought a moment. They weren't doing anything and nothing was scheduled. "Yeah, thats fine. You got that science showing thing later today right?"

"Yep." Just then a thought occurred to Ron. "Hey, weren't you a bit late trying to get me up this morning? I mean you usually get me up right after you get up."

Barry gave a nervous chuckle and picked up his speed. This caused Ron's eyes to narrow in suspicion. Quickly he stepped in front not wanting to give the other a chance to escape. "You slept in too didn't you."

For a moment Barry stared, then took two step to the right and booked it down the street. Ron chased after demanding answers. A little ways away an elderly couple grinned in amusement at this mornings antics.

"Is it Friday already?" The woman asked her husband.

"Seems so." He replied.

XXXXXXX

That morning Kim was also getting ready for school, only much calmer. Just as she was about to go down stairs to have breakfast her kimunicator went off.

"Whats the stitch Wade." Only it wasn't Wade. On the screen where the plump young genius would be was a message. From who she didn't know.

It said:

 ** _Today at the science showing Drakken and Shego will make another attempt. This time with back up._**

Rightly cautious but also curious she sent back a text.

 ** _Who are you and how do you know this?_**

She didn't even bother asking how they sent her a massage. Whoever this person was they were obviously skilled to hack Wades firewalls.

 ** _An ally._**

That was all she got.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That's creepy KP." Ron said. The two best friends were at Kim's locker between passing periods and she had just told him about the messages from this morning. She would have told him first thing when she got to school but Ron had barely made the bell.

"I know." She agreed grabbing the materials for next class. "I asked Wade to do a search but he hasn't come up with anything."

That had Ron raising a brow. "Not even about Dr. D making another strike?"

Right as Ron asked that the computer in Kim's locker came to life and up popped said genius. "No I haven't." Wade was obviously frustrated with the fact someone hacked his system and implied he missed something. "But I will keep looking. In the mean time what are you guys going to do?"

"Well." Began Kim. "If the tip is good and this guy wasn't lying then we need to be ready and we'll have an ally in them."

"And if they were? Lying I mean." Prompted Ron.

"We still need to be ready." She said, looking both boys in the eye. "And cautious."

XXXXXXXXXX

From within his lair Drakken was pacing around. Unlike last time it was from nerves. He was a bit weary working with a criminal from Gotham. They were notoriously bad, even by criminal standards. But how bad could a man who goes around dress in bright neon colors called Cray Quilt be? Quilt even had a good plan. Hypnotize the guards to let the disguised villains and henchmen in, when Drakken gave the signal the hypnotized guards would cause a ruckus among the civilians distracting the hero's while the henchmen got what they all came for. The guards were already hypnotized so everything was set.

Nice and simple. Easy really.

So why did he feel like things were going to go horribly wrong?

XXXXXXXXX

 ** _Meet me at Middleton park 5:00 sharp._**

Kim had gotten that text at lunch. Seeing how the event stared at 7:00 they decided to get ready before their appointment and then head straight over after. Both teens were garbed in more formal wear but would allow them to move when need be. Kim was wearing a flowing red knee length skirt with shorts underneath, a long sleeved purple top, and white flats. Ron was a bit less neat. He wore his best blue jeans, a short sleeved blue t-shirt and sneakers. Rufus had a tie on.

Now they were at the park sitting at one of the many benches awaiting their mysterious benefactor. It was still light out, around twilight, and the park was deserted. It gave off a bit of an eery feel. Neither teen felt much like talking. Rufus was the first to notice when they were no longer alone. He jumped up and down on Ron shoulder, squeaking to get his owners attention and pointed off into the brush behind them. There both teens saw a figure cloaked in shadow.

"Batman." Kim breathed. Their informant had been Batman. Kim knew of the Dark Knight and all his exploits of course. How could she not? She knew of Superman as well, though Batman was less fact more fiction then the Kryptonian. She couldn't help but feel intimidated by his looming figure.

Ron's reaction was more…Ron. Unlike his female counterpart the first thought that crossed his mind was not one of intimidated aww but, "Wait, Batman's real? OW!"

Glaring at Kim Ron rubbled the back of his now hurting head. Voice full of respect she addressed the man. "It's very nice so meet you Batman. What can we help you with?"

Batman glared at Ron for a moment, who at least had the decency to give a sheepish smile, before turning his attention to Kim. "As I said before Drakken will be attacking the event you are going to, along with one of my own criminals and I could use your assistance."

"What do you need?" She asked.

"I need to know how Drakken and Shego think. In turn I'll tell you how Quilt operates." As Kim and Batman talked Ron silently stood off to side listening. It was a bit of an odd conversation if you didn't already know the context and he snickered at the name of the baddy Batman was after. This earned him a glare from both parties.

Information traded and in agreement it best to handle their own villains the group went their separate ways. Ron and Kim to the event and Batman to who knows where.

"Who names themselves Crazy Quilt?" Ron asked, still very much amused by the conversation. "It's like naming yourself after the blanket grandma knits for you."

Still in wonderment Kim could only roll her eyes.

XXXXXXXX

Reaching the gala the two teens were met at the front door by Dr. Harrison Wells. Excitedly Kim shook the mans hand. "Evening Mr. Wells. It's an honer to meet you. My dads a huge fan of your work."

"Why thank you Miss Possible." The man said returning her shake. "As am I of yours." Next he turned to Ron holding out his hand. "And yours as well Mr. Stoppable."

Gob smacked Ron held the mans hand limply. No one ever remembers his name. "No one ever remembers my name."

Well Fist did but the man had genetically mutated himself to look like a monkey so there probably wasn't much going for him in the sanity department.

Dr. Wells laughed delighted. "Well tonight is a very important night so both of you please enjoy the party."

The party at WyaneCorp was fairly relaxed as it was mostly for the scientists and media. Security was pretty tight but considering the facility had been broken into twice it was understandable.

Kim was doing a good job mingling among the crowd while Ron got bored within ten minutes. Him and Rufus were now duking it out at the buffet table over the last finger sandwich.

"Enjoying the spread?"

Ron turned to see Dr. Wells standing behind him. The man seemed very relaxed but also excited.

"Yeah!" Ron said smiling. "The food here is great though I am getting a little board."

The man laughed. "Well no matter it's time for the main event." He wrapped his arm around the teens shoulders and steered him. "Shall we? Wouldn't want to miss it."

"Umm sure." And with that Ron followed after.

All the guests were lead to an observation area where they could view the demonstration. The particle accelerator was a giant thing and kind of shaped like a doughnut. The outside was curricular and towards the center it rounded inward. On the inside was a glass casing were energy was built up.

Spotting Kim Ron excused himself from the Doctor and joined her.

"Anything?" He asked.

"No." She replied. Both teens had been on the look out for anything odd but had yet to see anything.

Ron gave a frustrated sigh but snickered when he spotted the skylight. It was the same one Drakken had broken into and had yet to be fixed with only a measly patched up. It was a clear night though so it was not a bother. In fact it gave off a rather nice view of the stars.

Above them in the rafters out of sight Batman sat and waited to make his move.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Begun Wells. "It is an honer to have you all here tonight for our unveiling. We here at the WayneCorp Tri-city branch have worked very hard on what we are about to show you tonight and we thank you all for coming." He made a gesture for the scientists at the console to flip the switch. "So without further ado-"

Before he could finish the patched up skylight was once again used as an entrance. Drakken along with Shego flew in on his hover car. On the vehicle there were three large multi colored light strapped to the front. "Sorry to interrupt folks!" With a wide grin Drakken hit a button activating the lights, making them go off in a specific pattern that activated the hypnotized guards.

As one the guards pulled out their fire arms and opened up on the crowd. Mass panic ensued. Immediately people started stampeding towards the exit, not caring who they had to step over to get there. As the people in the front bottle necked the door way the people in back were getting shot. It wasn't much better in the middle either. Any one who fell over was crushed beneath the feet of others. As Kim moved to take out the gun men and Ron tried to detangle the frenzied guests without much luck.

Batman jumped from the rafters to help draw fire away from the civilians, paying little mind to the henchmen still dressed as guests move for their target. Helping minimize casualties was more important. Unknown to him Crazy Quilt was lying in wait. He'd given the guards orders to prioritize shooting Batman over anyone else. Killing the guests was simply a means of getting his attention.

As soon as Batman left his hiding spot Quilt lashed out with a laser. Using fast reflexes Batman rolled out of the way as soon as his feet touched the ground from his jump down. Immediately the gunners turned their attention away from Kim and onto the Vigilante. There were a total of twenty men. Kim had already taken out three leaving seventeen. Quilt wasn't one of the most battle oriented men, preferring to fight with others then by himself. Batman had no doubt he could take these odds.

"Miss. Possible!" Hearing her name be called Kim turned to the bat. "Secure the accelerator!"

Orders received she ran off. With that done Batman turned, confident in his ability to take down the remaining foes.

First Kim hit the men at the consoles. If they couldn't turn the machine off then the men waiting at the bottom to take the thing apart couldn't do their job. They had to turn it off first meaning they had to come up to Kim. She grinned at her plan.

X

"Alright one at a time!" Ron called as the last person made it out the door. It took an effort but with the help of a few level headed adults they had been able to unclog the door way and keep anyone else from being trampled. He along with Dr. Wells were now getting the injured out of the war zone.

They left the dead.

Swiftly they moved from body to body checking for a pulse. When they found one they dragged the person over where there was another group ready to receive and treat to the best of their ability's. If there was none they left the corps where it was. Only the two of them were doing this because it kept the terrorists from noticing them. Last thing either male wanted to do was draw attention while trying to help.

X

Batman landed another hit on one unfortunate guard finally knocking the man unconscious. That made eight down and nine to go. Quilt was obviously getting frustrated. Seeing an opportunity when the caped crusader turned his back to block a blow from behind he sent out a beam. Unfortunately Batman dogged and the blast hit something else.

The beam ripped through the wall into the chamber where the partial accelerator was. Just barely did the beam scratch the machine but it was enough. A massive explosion ripped through the chamber causing much damage to both the machine and the building itself with the force of the shock wave. Immediately it caught the attention of everyone as they tried to shield themselves.

A few henchmen were caught in the blast and others ran away only caring for their lives. Kim blanched as she watched the flaming bodies scream and run around trying to extinguish themselves. Desperately she vaulted over the rails to assist them completely forgetting that the now damaged machine was still on, rapidly building energy.

Loud alarms blared to life and the sprinkler system kicked in creating a down pour of water but the fire was a chemical one and to intense. Being that this was a high tech facility they naturally had a security system. It had not activated when the attack had started because everyone had been allowed in in a manner of speaking and no one, in their panic, had though to activate it. In response to the explosion being in the lab the system was automatically set to shut down and secure the facility.

Meaning steel cages and doors were closing and trapping people inside the burning building.

This caused another mass panic as people ran for the exits to the outside, praying that they would make it before being sealed in. Some made it out while others were not so lucky. In their mad dash to freedom one unfortunate man tried to crawl under the metal but was too big. With the sensors offline the heavy door did not notice the obstruction. Some people used this opportunity to escape while others watched in horror as the man was slowly crushed to death and his body split in two.

X

Ron swallowed the bile that tried to rise up his throat. He was still in the observation area trying to help those still alive. It was chaos in here and he was the last one left. The ones that had been helping him had fled and he couldn't blame them. Dr. Wells stayed even when Ron told him to leave. He had argued, "There is still a job to do and I will not stop until it's done."

Ron could only nod. Thats why he was still here after all, so Ron sent Rufus with the man to keep an eye on him.

Dead bodies were strew about the floor. The room smelled thickly of gunpowder and blood but he couldn't leave yet. There was still the possibility that there were people alive in here. Shakily he pulled his bloody hands away from were they had been checking the pulse at a woman's neck. She had been a rather pretty thing. Long raven hair, tan skin, and emerald eyes. Those same eyes were now lifelessly staring up at Ron.

' _Don't think about it.'_ He thought. _'Move to the next.'_

The body next to him was a middle aged man. He had survived the initial gun shots but must have fallen down and was stepped on. Blood was pooling out of his eyes, mouth, and ears. Ron wouldn't have been able to give a description of what the man had looked like before all this. His body was mangled, limbs twisted in odd angles, and his face was so swollen and disfigured that a dental test will probably be needed to ID him.

The bile almost found its way out Ron's mouth. He had to clamp a hand to his mouth to stop it but when he remembered the blood on his hands he lost the battle. Luckily he could wash his hands in the down pour of water. As he wiped his mouth with his shirt Ron got up and stepped over the man. There was no way he was alive.

Move to the next.

Keep moving.

Don't stop.

Those three sentences were the only thing moving through his mind. Finally he checked the last person and knew he needed to get to safety himself but instead Ron turned.

Dr. Wells had finished his checks and was now taking cover behind some lad equipment. Thats good, hopefully no attention would be brought to the man.

Kim was doing ok. Her opponents weren't armed and she was forcing them into close quarters so they couldn't swarm her. Only problem was there was a lot of them. Thirty men had been recruited to get the accelerator while everyone was distracted. Ron couldn't find Drakken or Shego. The two must have escaped during all the commotion.

Batman wasn't doing to good. He had taken down another three guards but Crazy Quilt was now coordinating the remaining six's effort as well as his own. Batman could't go all out on these men as they were not doing this willingly. All this made the Dark Knights job that much harder.

Ron wanted to help. If he drew some attention away from Batman, even just for a second it would give the man some breathing room. Mind made up he looked around for something to throw.

X

Dodging another punch Batman reached for his utility belt only to have to move out of the way of yet another laser. Quilt seemed to have a pattern down. The hypnotized guards would move in to engage Batman and every time he made a move knock them out or reached for his belt a bean of energy would be sent his way. The guards weren't skilled enough to take him down and Quilt didn't want to get any closer to do it himself. It stuck them in a sort of limbo.

"Give up Batman." Quilt demanded as he sent out yet another laser. Batman maneuvered out of its way, knocking the guards out of the way and away from danger. "I have you. I-"

SMACK

Before the gloating villain could continue he was clocked on the head by a flying object. For a moment he was stunned and then turned to look at the object that hit him. It was a shoe. Both costumed adults followed its course back to the source. A few yards away stood Ron, his hand still out stretched and mouth slightly agape.

He was missing his left shoe.

Having not expected to actually hit the main baddy Ron was at a loss of what to do. "Ummmm…"

Batman wasted no time. He grabbed a small taser and threw it to the floor to knock out the remaining men out and ran for Ron. Quilt gave an enraged scream as he to was shocked, letting out a continues volley of blasts. As soon as Batman reached the teen he grabbed him and ducked for cover behind a desk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded from the teen, his voice a low and angry growl. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"Hey!" Ron whisper protested. He glared at the older man. "I'm just trying to help."

"Well don't." Carefully the Bat checked around the corner. Quilt seemed to have calmed down and was now looking around for them.

"And why not? Who made you the boss?" He hissed.

Having no patience and already on his last nerves Batman turned and snapped at the boy. "You're useless right now. You can't fight and are just a burden. I don't need to spend my time babysitting. Now stay. Here."

Not bothering to look at the wide eyed teen he left to confront Quilt. Ron stared after the masked vigilante. That had hurt. Yes Ron was aware that he had no training like Kim. He couldn't do the things she did but he could still hold his own sort of.

Ron had been excited to work with Batman. Sure he hadn't entirely believed that Batman was real until he met the man but it was the same for a lot of folks. He may be a bit scary but he was bonafide hero. How could he not be Excited?

Ron curled up under the desk not wanting to get in the way. Kim could handle the goons just fine and Batman only had to deal with Quilt now. They were fine without him.

He felt cold but blamed the fact that he was soaking wet.

X

Quilt was not making the fight easy but then Batman didn't expect him too. The man had lost just about all his people and was on his last legs. There was no way for Quilt to win and he knew it. With a leg sweep Batman sent Quilt to the ground

"Give it up Crazy Quilt." Batman growled at the crawling man. "You lost."

On the ground Quilt huffed. "You…think so…eh?" As Quilt turned onto his back he pulled out something from his pocket. "I'm not done…just yet."

Batman's eyes widened at the sight of the detonator. Seeing this or at least sensing it the criminal smiled even wider. "I got the idea from a rather funny guy. I had the hypnotized guards place bombs through out the building. Call it insurance."

Slowly he stood up, finger over the trigger, eyes fixated on white lenses. "And if you move I'm blowing us all to hell."

Batman gritted his teeth. Explosives weren't Quilts normal MO but he supposed it was only a matter of time. If it was only the two in the building Batman would have risked it but as it were there were many innocents still inside with them and he couldn't bet their lives.

"You ruined everything." Quilt said. He was in bad shape with blood dribbling down his jaw and onto his clothes. "And now…now I'm going to end you Bats."

Batman's mind raced with ideas. If he moved Quilt would set off the bombs and even more would die but he couldn't just let the man escape.

Unknown to either of them Rom had over heard. Wide eyed and terrified he crouched out of his hiding place to look at the two men. Was this really happening? Was he really going to die at the push of a button because of a mad man? What about all the people in the building?

What about Kim?

Ron didn't realize he was moving until he was tackling Quilt to the ground, knocking the detonator out of his hand. Batman dived for for the switch as Quilt kicked the teen off him. Now the villain was enraged. He had everything planed out but it had all been ruined. In rage he repeatedly shot at Batman who _moved._

In a moment he was on Crazy Quilt.

With a brutal right hook he nocked the other man to the ground.

It was done.

Batman turned to the teen and simply nodded his head. Ron just stared back.

"HEY!" Kim yelled, drawing the attention of both males. She had taken out the bulk of her opponents and only a handful were left. The men only cared about escaping now. "A little help!"

Batman moved to go help her.

ZZAAPP

With a scream the vigilante was knocked back, his armor smoking. Quilt stumbled to his feet, nose broken and face full of blood. His eyes had a mad look to them. Shakily Batman stood up. The fatigue and injuries were beginning to get to him.

"I'm…noT…DONE YET!" Quilt screamed at the end. He knew he was going to Arkham but he wasn't going without a fight.

X

Kim was pretty sure she was sweating. Swiftly she punched another goon in the jaw. She had lost count of the number of people she had knocked out today and she was exhausted. Thank god her opponents weren't really the fighting type or this wold have gone differently. This day had gone horrible.

 **CRASH**

Kim's head whipped around to the noise expecting…well not what she saw.

It was Ron and he was falling.

She screamed.

X

Ron screamed in pain when he landed. Grabbing his thighs he saw that he had broken both his legs in the fall. Thats when he noticed the heat and looked around where he had landed. He was surrounded by fire. He was inside the Particle Accelerator and was sitting on the glass casing at its center.

The glass was cracked.

He could see the energy inside.

Oh no.

Ron desperately looked for a way out. Spotting an area where the metal was warped and could be used like a latter. Clenching his teeth he crawled through the fire using his arms to move heedless of how his skin begun to burn. He could feel the energy escaping the damaged center making his body tingle. He needed to get out.

Just as he was about to reach his escape there was a yellow flash and all he knew was pain.

X

From the observation area Batman stood at the newly broken window, Quilt unconscious at his feet, and watched in horror as the accelerator finally released all it's built up energy.

With Ron still inside.

The boy who had saved Batman's life.

XXXXXXX

 **DONE**

Yay this was fun. Fight scenes are not my forte. I tried to make the chaos as realistic as I could when people are caught in bad situations and you know it's not pretty. On a lighter note me and my sister once stayed up for three days watching a Flintstones marathon. We wanted to watch the episode where Bambam and Pebbles got married but fell asleep at the last stretch. -_-


	3. Waking Up

So this chapter is a bit slow?

 **START**

XXXXXXXXX

Not caring if he seemed like a maniac Barry burst through the doors of the ER franticly looking for a nurse or someone he could ask about his nephew. What greeted him were the Possibles. They all had tear stained faces and looked to Barry in shock of his rather abrupt entrance. Immediately James got up to greet him.

"Barry…" He begun but Barry steamrolled right over any pleasantries the man was going to say and got straight to the point. "Hows Ron."

James sighed. "He's…getting there. According to the Doctor there was no lasting damage aside from the Lichtenberg burn that will scar. The worst injuries he has are two broken legs that should heal in a little over a month."

Barry gave a sigh of relief. Ron was going to be fine. Just as he was going to ask to see his nephew Barry noticed the distressed look on his friends face. "Whats wrong?" He asked fearing that there was more.

"He's…" James trailed off not sure how to continue but knowing he had to. He took a big breath and delivered some of the worst news any parent could hear. "He's in a coma."

Barry stared as if he had been struck. His eyes were wide with disbelief as tears built up. Without a word he staggered into the room were his little boy was being kept, completely ignoring those around him, praying to every god he knew that it wasn't true.

There on the bed was Ron dressed in hospital garb. Both his legs were tightly rapped in casts to keep the broken bones from shifting. His torso was similarly rapped and various wires were connected to him along with a breathing apparatus. Various burns littered his body from the fire. He was covered in sweat and very pale causing the bruising to stand out even more.

The worst part was the stillness.

Ron laid dead still on the bed of white. The only movement was his chest as he struggled to breathed. Ron was never this still and it tore at Berry to see his nephew like this. Barry dropped to his knees with an anguished sob. Grabbing Ron's hand in his own shaking ones he begun to cry.

XX

 _Little six year old Ron sat sulkily on the bright red plastic chair outside the principles office while his mom and teacher spoke inside. He knew he was in trouble but it was Eddies fault! If that jerk had just left Kim and him alone Ron wouldn't have punched him._

 _Dumb jerk even tattled on him._

 _As Ron's mood worsened there was a click from beside him and the door opened. His mothers voice was apologetic as she spoke. "Yes thank you. I'll be sure to talk to him when we get home."_

 _The young blond didn't move when the door closed. Only when he saw the shoes of his mom did he jump off the chair, eyes still turned down. Without a word between the two they walked to the car. Ron climbed into the front passenger seat._

 _"_ _Ron why did you punch that boy?" His mother asked once they were inside. She appeared surprised as if Ron ever hitting someone had never occurred to her._

 _"_ _He was being really mean." He said._

 _Nora Allen Stoppable stopped to look at her son. "That doesn't give you the right to hit him Ron." She scolded. "I'm sure you could have come up with some other way to stick up for yourself."_

 _Ron's head was down cast in shame and he was fighting the urge to cry._

 _He had just been defending himself!_

 _"_ _Oh Ron." His mother sigh."Ron look at me."_

 _As the child refused to look at her Nora gently taped her son's chin so he would look up at her. "There is nothing wrong with defending yourself Ron but you should never go out of your way to hurt someone back."_

 _"_ _But Eddie was being a bully!"_

 _Nora laughed at his out burst. "Yes but do you know why?"_

 _That caught Ron off guard. Why? "Why what?" He asked in confusion._

 _"_ _Do you know why he was being mean to you?" That confused Ron even more. Why would Eddie need to be mean? Could there even be an excuse to be mean? He shook his head no. Nora gave a sower smile, memories flickering before her eyes, and explained. "Ron sometimes people are mean because they feel that they have to. Like it's the only way to get attention. Something in their life could be not so good and they act out."_

 _Ron scrunched up his face. "Really" He asked in disbelief._

 _"_ _Yes. As a matter of fact I used to be that way." At Ron's wide eyed look she laughed again and continued. "Your grandpa was a very frustrating man and I would get so angry with him that I would take it out on the other kids at school."_

 _"_ _You were a bully mama?" Little Ron couldn't believe that. In his eyes his mom was the nicest person ever!_

 _"_ _That right and I'm not proud of it. Your Uncle Berry was the one to snap me out of it."_

 _"_ _So I shouldn't be mean back because there might be something making them mean." Ron said each word slowly trying to understand what his mother was saying._

 _"_ _Sometimes." She said. "Other times they really are just mean."_

 _XX_

It had been weeks since the incident and Kim was finding it impossible to focus on school. Or anything really. Anything except how her best friend since PreK was in a coma. Kim moved about her day in a zombie like fashion not caring to notice the worried glances sent her way. She didn't even rise to Bonnie's bate when the other girl tried to get a reaction out of her.

"Hey Kim you ready for practice?" Terra asked the red head. As usual she didn't get much of a response. The whole cheer squad was worried for their captain and friend. Kim was very much out of it and when someone did catch her attention she would reassure them that she was fine.

"Huh?" The red head turned to look at her classmate in brief confusion until she realized it was the end of the day. "Oh yeah."

Cheer practice was very bland and not at all cheery. Kim's depressive mood was suffocating as it radiated from her in waves. She tried to lead her team through their routines but in reality it was Bonnie who took charge.

No one was happy.

When Kim got home the atmosphere was somber.

Her parents would do what they could to cheer their children up but the effects were minimal. Even Jim and Tim had become less tweebish after weeks of no news. Unlike the rest of the family though they were still bright with hope.

"He'll pull out of it."

"Yeah he's just sleepy is all."

But as the days passed these hopeful out bursts became less and less.

When Kim would be alone in her room she would sob into her pillow clutching Pandaroo. If only she had turned off that stupid machine.

X

With every passing day Anne grew more nervous. Comas generally lasted a week or two and then the person would wake up. Going into a coma after being struck by lightning wasn't all that uncommon but the longer Ron was asleep the lower the chances of him waking up are. It didn't help that he went into cardiac arrest at least once a day.

Just as the thought passed through her mind alarms started to go off indicating that very thing was happening. She along with some of the nurses rushed to Ron's room. Anne knew she wasn't supposed to treat a patient that she was attached to. Hell she was a brain surgeon this wasn't even her area but she couldn't just leave it alone.

She dearly hoped he woke soon. For the sake of her family.

XX

 _The first mission Ron and Kim had gone on had been a weird one. At least in Ron's opinion. Why would you set up a laser grid system to protect a toy? Especially with lasers that can fry you. The worlds obsession with cuddle buddies never made sense to him. Like they were just another type of stuffed toy right?_

 _Never the less that had been the start of it all._

 _From then on they had gone on missions together._

 _Kim and Ron._

 _Just the two side by side._

 _Standing on a wide open grassy plane he looked around. Ron didn't recognize were he was at. For as far as he could see the green grass stretched on and on. Looking at the sky he saw it wasn't the normal sky one would see. Dozens of colors streaked across like a painting. His eyes couldn't keep up._

 _Where was he?_

 _"_ _HELLO!" He called. When no answer came he decided to start walking. Maybe he would run into someone and could ask them where he was._

XX

Barry's four weeks of leave were up.

As much as he wished he could stay at the hospital by Ron's side he couldn't. Today had been his first day back and so many of his coworkers had given him their condolences. It irritated Barry. He knew that they were just trying to be nice but he didn't need the constant reminders.

For the second time some of them had acted as if Ron would never get better.

Barry knew he got lucky when Ron was seven. The boy had bounced back strong. Incredibly strong. Instead of shutting himself away he made a herculean effort to help other people. Ron had started volunteering at all sorts of places and stood up to bullies with even more determination then he had before.

Sure it meant he was coming home with more scrapes and teachers notes then Barry would have liked but he enjoyed it. Every time Ron came home with a note saying he got into another fight with a bully standing up for someone Barry would sign them with pride. He was just so damn glad Ron was still Ron.

He also knew the boy was trying to live a life his mother would be proud of. One she would enjoy hearing about. Berry still remembered that conversation. It was crystal clear in his mind.

 _Barry sat in the police station, his nephew secure in his lap. Ron was wearing a shirt and sweats that were much to large on him. His pj's were crusted in blood and taken away as evidence. Barry couldn't decide if it was a good thing that all that blood wasn't Ron's. He was grateful that the boy wasn't hurt but…the reality wasn't much better. His sister Jane had protected her baby until the very end._

Thank god Ron was unconscious. _He thought, gripping the sleeping child closer. The seven year old would be coming to live with Barry now. Some of his colleagues were already getting him the paper work he needs to fill out for guardianship. He'll probably need to get a bigger apartment soon too. Sorrowfully he looked down at the child in his arms and wondered._ Does he even know whats happened tonight?

 _Ron already gave his statement earlier but Barry wondered how dependable it was. Ron was only seven and he had just been found lying beneath his mothers body, covered in her blood._

 _That was five hours ago._

 _As if his thoughts had been heard the small child began to wake. Looking around he asked a question common for children. "Wheres mommy and daddy?"_

 _This had Barry's heart lurching. How was he going to explain this? He swallowed thickly and tried to keep any bite out of his voice as he answered."Mommy and daddy are going away."_

 _"_ _Oh." Ron was a bit confused. His parents would occasionally go off somewhere and leave him with Uncle Barry but they normally told him so he could pack. "Where did they go?"_

 _"_ _Well.." Barry said. "Mommy went to a nice place and daddy…" how to explain to a seven year old that his father is going to prison for murdering his mother without further traumatizing said child, "…daddy is somewhere else."_

 _"_ _Oh." Again Ron was confused. Briefly he looked down at what he was wearing, wondering when that happened before looking back up at Berry. "When are they coming back?"_

 _"_ _Daddy's not coming back for a long time." Thirty years was probably what Deans sentence was going to be and he won't be getting near Ron even after if Barry has his way. "Mommy's…mommy's not coming back."_

 _That caught Ron's attention. "Why not?"_

 _"_ _Well…" God this was so hard. "She's somewhere that she can't return from."_

Yeah. Death. _His bitter mind supplied, holding no small amount of anger and misery. That was his sister damn it. He loved her and now she was gone for good and oh god that hurt._

 _"_ _Is she lost?" Asked Ron. "Maybe we can go to her."_

 _Barry couldn't help but let out a wet laugh. So innocent. Ron had no idea, he was just so young. "Yeah but thats only a place you can go when your much_ much _older. Understand?"_

 _"_ _I guess." The child pouted. "Wait. But if she's there and we're here and daddy's somewhere else then won't she be lonely?"_

 _Now Barry's throat was starting to hurt. "No…I don't think she will be."_

 _Ron looked at Berry. Really looked at him. He could tell that the older male wasn't saying something but Ron didn't want to push it. Barry seemed so…sad right now. Was it because he was also worried about mommy being alone? Thats when he got an idea. "Don't worry Uncle Barry. I got an idea!"_

 _"_ _Yeah?" Barry asked in relief. At least now they were off the heavier topics._

 _"_ _You said I can't see mommy till I'm older right?" At Berry's bemused nod he continued. "Then I'm going to grow up and have a super exciting life that way when I see mommy again I'll have tons of cool stories to tell her and that way she won't be lonely anymore."_

 _Proud of his ingenious Ron turned to his uncle only to be surprised. "Uncle Barry whats wrong?"_

 _Finally the tears that Barry had been fighting down spilled onto his cheeks. After hearing the little boys idea he was no longer able to stop himself. As he pulled the boy in for a tight hug he said, "Yeah. I'm sure she'll like that a lot. Good idea Ron."_

That was how Berry knew Ron would be alright. He had always been a cheery and good natured child. It was nice to see that didn't change even after what happened. Several months after Ron began Operation: Stories for Mom and started doing volunteer work. Barry was happy to pitch in as it kept him busy and the Possible's where happy to help out too.

It wasn't until Ron was ten that he figured out the truth and hounded Berry for months to go visit his dad. Barry stead fast refused until Ron forced his hand trying to go by himself via his bike. The boy had gotten lost and it resulted in a city wide manhunt.

Looking down now at the hospital bed where his kid lied because Ron was his kid, he hoped Ron would be able to bounce back as strong as he did before.

XX

 _Ron had been walking for what felt like hours and still nothing had changed. The scenery staid the same making him wonder if he was going in circles. No he was sure he had walked in a strait line._

 _Once again he stopped to look around hoping to find something, anything but it was all the same. How did he get here? Last thing he remembered was going some place. An event._

 _But what had it been for?_

 _He couldn't remember but something important had happened there he was sure. Just then he begun to hear singing._

 _"_ _HELLO?" He called again. Still no answer but the singing continued. It was hard to pinpoint where it was coming from but it was the first sign of people he had come across. Figuring it was coming from the left of him Ron ran in that direction hopeful for help._

XX

Bruce sat up from where he was hunched down over a batarang as alarms blared to life in his cave. It was a new design he was working on but it could wait. Briskly he walked over his computer to see why the alarm had gone off. The cause had his gut twisting.

It would seem that Stoppable was going into cardiac arrest again.

After the incident Wayne Industries had offered to pay the medical expenses for all the people hurt at the event. That included a Ron Stoppable. What the hospital didn't know was that Batman had visited one night and set up some extra equipment that would allow him to monitor the boys condition from the cave.

It was his fault that the kid was there in the first place. The least he could do was keep an eye on him and if the boy did flat line permanently well…he didn't want to think about that.

That was how Alfred found him. Sitting at his computer watching the screen as the doctors tried to bring the teen back from the edge of death.

 _Master Bruce must you torture yourself so._ He wondered, placing the tray of tea down besides the man. He too turned to watch the screen.

XX

 _The singing had gradually gotten louder but Ron still felt he was no where near close to reaching it. What surprised him the most though was that he was still running. Ron knew he wasn't the picture of health. He avoided physical activity when he could, the only exception being missions, and he ate a lot of greasy food. So how was he still going?_

 _Ron shook his head. That didn't matter right now he just had to get out of here. The identical scenery was beginning to drive him crazy. He continued to run in the direction of the singing and just when he thought he saw something in the distance he heard a voice._

 _"_ _It's time to wake up."_

And Ron woke up.

XXXXX

Quietly Quilt sat in his cell. His plan had been perfect. He should have succeeded! Just then he heard a shuffling outside his cell. Turning he saw the silhouette of a man.

"Paul Dekker". The warped voice sent chills down Quilts spine. "You failed to get what I requested."

"I-I can explain." Quilt stammered. "The Batman was there and so were these two kids. They ruined the plan!"

"No matter." Said the figure as he stepped through the glass of the prison sending ice through the prisoners veins. "You know what comes next."

"N-no, PLEASE!" He begged. The colorful villain was terrified. He had seen this mans power and had no wish to be on the receiving end. "Please give me a second chance! I'll get it next time!"

A distorted chuckle nearly sent Quilt to his knees. "No, I can't have you giving away any information. The Bat will make you talk."

"No he won't I promise!"

The man shook his head with a "tsk."

Faster then the eye could see a hand was around Quilts throat. Desperately he struggled to get free but those struggles grew weaker and weaker. The next morning Paul Dekker aka Crazy Quilt was found dead in his cell.

XXXXXX

 **DONE**

O_o

This chapter is a bit all over the place huh? Hope it was decent enough.


End file.
